The Underground
by RavenRoset
Summary: A mentally unstable individual whose the leader of an underground mutant force falls into the hands of Hydra and is imprisoned. The strangest thing is that she doesn't want to escape. With help from a new ally she will help those imprisoned, but she can't decided if she should help herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield, but that would be awesome. Merry late Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa! Here is a new story that I've been meaning to post for a while. Hope you like it and more updates are on the way! Thanks and Please Review!**

Chapter One

"I know about the dragonfly incident!" I screamed. I twisted and fought against the iron grips around my arms.

I gave one last crazy glance into the icy eyes of my captor, shielded by his round black glasses. The mention of the dragonfly incident had caught his attention, but that didn't hold his gaze for long.

"Take her away," he commanded, waving his hand and turning away.

The guards held my arms tighter as I started to kick. I acted deranged in front of my captor.

We rounded a corner, and soon he couldn't see us anymore. I stopped kicking and struggling. My face went blank and my eyes swelled down.

"Brilliant display of craziness if I do say so myself." I said to the guards, putting my feet on the ground and waking.

They turned to me confused. "What? Did you actually believe I was crazy?"

The guard named Ethan raised his eyebrow. "I'm not crazy. Trust me. I am collected. I like to scare my captors, you know?"

Ethan still didn't say a word.

"So Ethan and Logan, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Where all special prisoners go." Ethan said gravely.

"Will I get my MP3 back?"

"Do you think we don't know what you're capable of?" Logan spoke this time.

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're not getting it back." He concluded.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I smiled at Logan. "Do you even know what the Dragonfly incident is?" I asked.

Logan pointed to the air, but I cut him off. "Of course you don't, you're foot soldiers. Guards as some might call you, but I prefer errand boys."

Ethan grumbled.

We reached a cell door. There was a small window with bars to keep my hands from exiting the room. The door was mossy green with the numbers 12018 plastered toward the top. Logan unlocked the door and threw it open. Ethan pushed me inside causing me to fall on the ground.

"You gonna take these handcuffs off?" I asked, smiling and jingling the metal.

Ethan scowled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. It might be a little confusing at first but it will make sense later. This is a little gift to you, my readers. Happy New Year! There will be a new schedule coming in 2015. It should be firmer and updates should come more often. A big deciding factor is school and homework. So hopefully my updating habits will improve! Thanks for a great year of support and reviews! I look forward to the oncoming new year and what lies in store! Hope you're as excited as I am! Thanks and Please Review!<strong>

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoS, but I wish I did. This story is taking place during the newer season, so if you haven't seen the show there might be some spoilers for the newer season. This also take place before the Winter Finale, if you've seen the last episode and read this chapter you'll know what I mean. Hopefully. Thanks and Please Review! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"What is your name?" My captor asked.

I was locked inside a small room with my captor and four other scientists. The walls were grey except for a window on the back wall.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

I was calm in these situations. I had years of practice, letting the enemy play into my hands. I had to keep my act up.

"You are at a secret base. This is a special interrogation room. Please, there is no need to be alarmed." My captor willingly answered.

"Who are these people? What are you going to do to me?" I screamed.

"You will find out in time."

"Time? That is a term people use lightly. What are you going to do to me?" My words didn't make any sense.

"What do you want from me?" I started to yank on the handcuffs chained to the table. I looked around frantically.

"Calm down!" My captor commanded.

I knew that if I didn't calm down, they would calm me by force. I decided to stop. I stopped pulling on the chain.

Stretching my neck I responded, "well, that was a tiring act. I didn't know if I could keep it up any longer." I chuckled a little to seem friendly.

This was surprising to my captor.

"By the way, you brought me in without even a tiny bit of prereseach? Not very professional." I noted.

My captor put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "What might be your name?" He asked.

"My name is Scarlet."

"Full name?"

"If I had a last I would have said it. Now that you know me, what's your name oh gracious captor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Doctor Whitehall."

"What exactly do you want to know Doctor?" I asked.

A strange metallic object was placed I front of me by one of the scientist. He carried it with tongs and put it as far away from his body as possible. The four scientists took a step back.

"Feel free to pick it up, examine it." The doctor said.

"And if I don't?" I defied.

One of the scientists came behind me and grabbed the back of my head. He was surprisingly strong.

"Point taken."

The doctor made a motion with his hands and looked upon me with a glare.

"Here's the thing doctor, I'm not going to touch it."

The scientist started to shove my face down. My cheek was almost touching the smooth surface.

"You didn't let my finish." I yelled.

The scientist stopped shoving my face into the object. I pulled back up to look that doctor in the eye.

"I'm going to save you the trouble. I am not what you are looking for. You shove my face on the object, I will disintegrate."

"So why shouldn't I kill you right now."

"Shoot me." I tested.

"Excuse me? Are you wishing to die Ms. Scarlet?" The doctor seemed perfectly willing to fulfill my request. He pulled out a silver pistol and loaded a bullet into the next slot.

_ What are you doing Scarlet? _

_ I'm giving him what he wants Emily. If I stay here, I'll be able to get information._

_ Your funeral._

"Right in the shoulder." I ordered. I barely finished my instruction before the bullet ripped through my flesh and embedded into my tissue.

I felt the pain. It was extremely sharp, causing my right arm to go numb. I tried to keep a straight face but the pain was too much.

Persevering, I stared the doctor right in the eye. I raised my good hand to the wound and shoved my thumb and pointer finger into the hole. In a matter of seconds I extracted the bullet with my bear hands and the wound was completely sealed.

I twisted the red bullet to get a better look. Then I turned to the doctor and responded, "you want me because I'm a different kind of special."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's just one thing that makes Scarlet special. There's still the matter of her MP3. More updates are on the way. Thanks and Please Review!<strong>

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield. I know I missed last weeks update but I'm trying to better when it comes to regularly updating. It's a new year and a new schedule. Here's this weeks update. I know it's late, but that just means next weeks is going to be early. Hopefully. Anyways, Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

After the test I was sent back to my cell. Ethan and Logan were my escorts again, wearing the same grim frowns.

Doctor Whitehall didn't say anything after my little outbreak, which was either a good or bad thing. He didn't kill me with the object, so that had to mean something.

Ethan unlocked the moss green door and Logan pushed me inside, lighter this time. They shut that door and walked away, whispering softly.

My hands had been freed and I was allowed to move around my cell as I pleased. The only exception was the lack of access to music. I was left with regeneration as the only available power to use.

There was a small desk with a lamp in the corner by the door. A bookshelf was in the back left corner and my bed was in the back right. There were no windows except for the one barred opening on the door. The walls were grey, but the paint was chipping in several places to reveal a blank black wall.

I walked toward the desk, but was stopped by a tapping on the wall. It came from over by my bed and was a low metallic sound.

At first I thought it was a vent, but I realized the vent was above the desk, not anywhere near my bed.

The tapping continued, a little harder this time. I slowly walked over to the bed holding my hands out in front of me. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but it made me feel more secure.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. The words came out before I could think of what I was doing. The culprit could have been an animal or another test by the scientists. Maybe if I walked over there they would shoot me with a laser cannon.

"Yes." The wall responded.

I knew I was mentally unstable, but I didn't think talking walls was a symptom.

"Are you real?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes, I am real."

"Okay, just checking."

"So, what do they want from you?" The voice turned serious.

The question caught me by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're in this hallway you're like me. What do these scientists want from you?" The voice answered. It sounded tired, like the person was sighing every time there was silence.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Where are my manners?" The voice said, suddenly perking up. "My name is Danielle."

"Mine is Scarlet."

"This is going to sound like a weird question, what do you look like?" Danielle asked.

"Do you mind my asking why?"

"I'll show you later." She said.

"How?"

There was silence and then a sound like Danielle was changing positions. There was a small cling of metal near my head, then the silence continued.

"Danielle?" I asked quietly.

More silence.

"Danielle." I said it faster and with more urgency.

"I'm here." She almost screamed it.

I jumped back slightly.

"How do you suppose you're going to show me that thing that you wanted to show me?"

"Well, now that there are two of us, finally," she muttered the last word, "I can escape."

* * *

><p><strong> I know this is a short update but I'm working on future chapters. Also, I will be posting the final chapter of Cats and Dogs and the first few chapters have been written for the sequel. Other than that, tell me what I should update next. Thanks and Please Review!<strong>

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I apologize for missing last weeks update. I do not own Agents of Shield, but think of the possibilities! Anyways, here is the next chapter. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

After the word escape I blacked out. It was the only color I could see. Then the world turned a strange shade of deep purple. I could feel two hands gripping my arms and the familiar metal cuffs around my wrists, but my feet were surprisingly unbound. I willingly walked at the same pace curious to see what the destination was. They weren't going to kill me this early, were they?

I tried to open my mouth but there was a piece of cloth wrapped around my head to keep me from talking. It took a second to realize that I couldn't hear anything except for my racing heartbeat.

My senses were down and the only thing that could shield me was the fact they could physically hurt me.

The escorts' hands stopped and held me in place. After a few seconds they started moving.

I counted at least five footsteps before they stopped again. The escorts turned me to face the opposite direction. I stared aimlessly at my surroundings.

The hands moved to my shoulders and shove me into a seat. Finally they took the bag or whatever it was off my head and untied my gag.

I could see that my oh so friendly escorts were Ethan and Logan, whispering as they worked.

Sitting in front of me was my captor Dr. Whitehall. He was accompanied by a tall man with short black hair. The man was clean shaven and stood like a stick. He had muscular buildup and didn't look the slightest bit happy.

I looked around the room, avoiding the eyes of my captor and the man standing next to him. The only thing was that there was nothing to look at. The walls were barren and grey. The desk had nothing on it. Ethan and Logan just stood behind me with machine guns.

"What do you want now?" I asked Dr. Whitehall.

"I think the real question is what do you want Scarlet?" He retorted. "Your legs were unbound and yet you did not try to escape. You know we can't hurt you with mere guns. What made you stay?"

"Would you believe me if I answered curiosity?" I asked.

"She's lying." The man said.

"Just keep in mind that curiosity killed the cat Ms. Scarlet." Dr. Whitehall responded.

He was speaking to me, but I was focused on his associate.

He looked over his shoulder at the man. "This is Agent Ward." He said.

There was something unsettling about the man. I looked to my left to avoid his glare. There was a pistol in his back pocket, and I didn't think he was afraid to use it.

Dr. Whitehall opened his mouth about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Are there any more?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Am I the only captive with special powers or are there more here?" I wanted to confirm that Danielle was real and not just my subconscious. I didn't have to be told that I wanted to escape.

Dr. Whitehall looked to Agent Ward and smiled. "Yes, there are more," he paused, "is there anything else you wish to know?"

_Why don't you ask him if there are any snacks_, Emily said sarcastically.

_Shut up Emily!_

I didn't realize that my impatient captor had moved on.

An extra guard walked into the room. It was a woman, tall and slender. She had long black hair, tan skin, and long nails that scratched the surface of the manila folder she was carrying. She wore a business suit, grey pants with a black jacket and sunglasses. The woman handed my captor the folder and left.

I wanted to follow her out. Anywhere would be better than this tiny room.

Dr. Whitehall opened the folder and flipped through the files. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Agent Ward. He stared back.

I turned back to Dr. Whitehall who was busy staring at files.

"Where did you come from Ms. Scarlet?" He asked without looking up.

"Did you finally get the prereseach I recommended?"

He looked up and glared.

"Okay, different question. Why do you think I would tell?" I asked.

Before I could register what was happening, Agent Ward pulled out the pistol from his back pocket. He pointed it at me and pulled the trigger.

I gasped from the pain. I gripped the table until my knuckles turned white.

"Better extract that bullet from your shoulder if you want it to close up." Dr. Whitehall grimaced.

I had no choice but to take his advice. I used my good hand to take out the bullet, the wound closed instantly.

"You think that changes anything?" I asked. I was not about to tell this mad man anything. I was only here for information. I needed to know my location.

"You know where to shoot her next." Whitehall nodded to Agent Ward.

He raised his gun higher this time. Ward pulled the trigger and a bullet ripped through my flesh. It was the side of my neck, the force strong enough to enter and exit on the other side. Luckily it didn't hit anything major, just skin.

The skin closed up faster than the shoulder wound with no bullet embedded, but it hurt far worse.

I swallowed a scream, so it was more of a squeaky gasp than anything.

_Scarlet, you need to get out of there!_

_Emily, I'll be fine. I need more information._

_Scarlet, they are going to kill you if you don't leave. _

I stared Agent Ward in the eye and scowled. "You're pathetic." I muttered.

Agent Ward squinted and prepared to shoot again, but Dr. Whitehall waved his hand and award lowered his gun.

"Your skin heals at a remarkable rate. It is obvious that gun wounds are not going to be enough to make you talk. Don't worry, we have other methods of making you comply." He got up from the table and exited the room followed by Ethan and Logan.

My eyes followed Whitehall out of the room, and then I returned to looking at Ward.

"Are you here to shoot me more?" I asked.

"Maybe. There still a few bullets left." He said turning the gun in his hands.

"Why did you stay?" I quickly asked.

"I am stuck here until further notice, and so are you."

"What's your angle?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"None of your concern."

"Do I have decently professional permission to stand?"

"Go nuts." Ward responded sarcastically.

I stood and walked to one of the corners. Leaning against the wall, I looked closer at Agent Ward. He had a black leather jacket on top of a navy shirt. He wore blue jeans and a black belt. The jeans were long enough to cover the tops of his black boots.

"You dress like an evil person."

"What?"

"Your clothes scream bad guy any louder. Every time I look at you I can see you wearing shades."

He just rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Whose the person?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your mind is completely unfocused. You're thinking about something else, something far from here. Usually it's a person. Who is it?"

"Like I said. It's none of your concern."

* * *

><p><strong>Big news: The final chapter of my story Cats and Dogs will be going up next week. I cannot wait, and then the sequel will be up after that. So, two more weeks till the sequel. Thanks, and if you have any suggestions for me please review andor PM me. **

**~Raven**


End file.
